Secret Lovers
by Lady Dragon
Summary: (One Shot-Complete)As each day passes Aya feels a little more of his soul ebbing away, but one person has taught him how to smile once again. Aya x ? My first Weiß fan fic! edited


! **Archives:**  
Nanashi - http://www21.brinkster.com/myladydragon  
Aya & Raiha-chan's Weiß Kreuz Page - http://www.perfect-stranger.net/weib  
MediaMiner.org - pen: LadyDragon  
FanFiction.net - pen: Lady Dragon  
FanDomination.net - pen: Lady Dragon  
  
**Warning:** A few references are made to the Crasher's CD Drama, but nothing to major that should make anyone feel out of the loop. ~_^ Now would this be one of my fics if it did not contain Yaoi? Probably not. Consider yourself warned ne?   
**Disclaimer:**I have yet to pull out an official document that states: 'Ye now owns the rights to Weiß Kreuz and all its characters' from a Cracker Jack box.   
**Author's Note:**Wai!! My first Weiß Kreuz fanfic please go easy on me minna-sans I sincerly hope Aya isn't to OOC...   
**Alrighty then, well I went back and _hopefully_ corrected the punctuation and grammer mistakes ^^;   
  


* * *

**Secret Lovers**   
By Lady Dragon   
  
Ran shivered as the cool night air wafted in and caressing his bare skin where the silk sheets failed to protect him. The sheets, twisted and damp with spent passion, lay wrapped around his legs. Somehow his lover had managed to snag the majority of the bedclothes, and what he did not use lay in a rumpled heap on the floor at the foot of the bed.   
  
Ran silently contemplated rising to retrieve the fallen comforter as another gust of cool night air brushed across his already chilled skin, bringing a slight pallor to his already pale skin. _'Correction'_ he thought sourly _'shutting the window would be better'_.   
  
But both actions required that he move from the safe haven of their bed, and with his lover's delicately tanned arm wrapped securely around his waist the action was sure to rouse the man's slumber. That was something Ran did not want to do.   
  
It was nights like these that he cherished the most; nights like this that gave him the will to live on. Vengeance for the family he lost, for the sister locked away from him, they no longer fueled him with the drive to continuously 'hunt the dark beasts of tomorrow'. Four months ago the thirst for vengeance had finally worn away what remained of his soul and left only an empty husk of a man. Just as Queen had once predicted it would. The secretary and go-between of the Crasher's unit had been right and he had been wrong. There were not many things Ran hated more than Takatori, Reiji; but being wrong was most assuredly one of them.   
  
His teammates had tried to give him a reason to live. Yohji, Omi, and Ken along with the innocent assistance of Sakura Tamoe had reached out their hands in friendship, but the emptiness remained. And Ran had come to a decision, after Takatori was dead he and Aya-chan would leave Tokyo for a more peaceful yet adequate city and there he would wait for the day that Aya's eyes would open once again.   
  
Yet fate would not let him leave Weiß and his bloodied past behind. Takatori, dead at his hands and Aya tucked safely away at a new hospital her condition said to be improving and still his past had returned to haunt the new one. That was when he felt his world thrown off its axis, plunged into an icy void of darkness and set adrift. Aya had been taken right out from under his nose and Kritiker had begun to play they're mind games; tricking him into believing that the missions they sent him on would one day lead him to his imouto which to date they still had not. Ran might have broken down completely if it had not been for his raven-haired koibito.   
  
A soft smile tore across his lips as Ran's thoughts changed from his missing sister and Schurient's slow and painful deaths to the owner of his heart and the little time they had left to each other that night. He could feel the night as any nocturnal animal surely could and knew that time was passing. He should be rousing the man now snuggling closer to him but the thought was eerily depressing.   
  
Turning slowly to his side carefully so as not to disturb his koi; Ran gazed adoringly at the beautiful male, his eyes greedily drinking up the sight before him. His love laid, or rather desperately glomped onto him and despite the height difference the taller male had managed to tuck his head under Ran's chin. Cute little sighs escaped peach-kissed lips in the man's slumber bringing words such as: kawaii, and adorable to Ran's mind. Words not usually associated with the man snuggled up to him, not while he was awake or if you enjoyed breathing that is. Ran was the only one to see this side of the man known as Brad Crawford, Schwartz's Oracle.   
  
When they were together in this room they were no longer Fujimiya Aya, Abyssinian of Weiß and Bradley Crawford, Oracle of Schwartz. They were simply Ran and Brad. It had been this very man who had brought him back from the edge, showed him that there was still life and warmth and yes even laughter in his frozen body.   
  
A shiver swept through his body as the cool breeze drifted across his bared skin once again. He attempted valiantly to suppress the shiver but to his sorrow he felt his koibito stirring from slumber. His awakening brought an end to Ran's peaceful and content mood. Dawn was approaching soon and when the sunlight filtered in through the curtains left open by the cleaning crew it would fall on an empty bed. Both would need to leave soon to return to their respective teams. Bradley out of the necessity to ensure that Schuldich had not taken any flying lessons though the wall courtesy of one Naoe, Nagi; and Ran out of precaution.   
  
In Kritiker's eyes and possibly Weiß's, Bradley was the enemy. He was black and Abyssinian was white and never the two shall meet.   
  
Sensing the direction of Ran's thoughts Crawford raised himself up to place a soft kiss on the sweet and pliant lips before him. Pale fingers wound their way into his hair as Ran pulled him closer deepening the intensity of the kiss, his hips rising up to meet Crawford's. The sun wouldn't rise for another hour or so, to embrace one last time before the two were forced to part company.   
  
As Crawford trailed hot kisses down the pale swan-like neck of Ran's neither took notice of the evidence of their love blossoming in the kisses wake, the little reminders of a night spent in silken sheets and wrapped in his lover's embrace that would subject Ran to weeks of Yohji's teasing and Ken's curious questions and puzzled gaze. All that mattered was that the kitten was content to play with his mate just a little longer.   
  
Owari. 

* * *

Now hopefully I got all the kinks out this time around ^^;;   
  
Muwhahahaha!!! Pat your self on the back if you realized who Aya's lover was ^____^ tee hee AyaxBrad forever!!!  
All critique comments bribes and candy are greatly appreciated!! 


End file.
